Quero um bebé!
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Shuichi meteu na cabeça que quer um bebé... Algo claramente impossivel de concretizar pelos meios naturais. Uh, nao consigo fazer um resumo em condiçoes


- Quero um bebé.

Yuki continuou concentrado em escrever no portátil, ignorando o namorado. Um bebé? Onde é que aquele irresponsável tinha ido buscar tamanha ideia? Não devia ter ouvido bem.

- Yuki!

- Que foi? – resmungou o loiro. Shuichi sabia que o escritor não gostava de ser interrompido durante o trabalho. Estaria a sentir a falta de ser pontapeado pela porta? Ultimamente estava a ser demasiado brando com ele...

- Quero um bebé!

Então não tinha ouvido mal.

- Não é permitido pela mãe-natureza – retorquiu, começando a ficar sem paciência. Perdeu-se no seu próprio romance. Em que parte ia?

- Não é isso! É...

- Não tens de ir gravar uma música? – interrompeu. O que aquela melga hiperactiva cor-de-rosa ainda estava ali a fazer? – Tohma não perdoa muitos atrasos.

- Mas...

Segundos depois, a melga hiperactiva cor-de-rosa voava, literalmente, pela sala em direcção à porta, que se fechou com violência.

- Yuki! – gritou Shuichi esgravatando porta, parede e tudo o que estivesse entre ele e o loiro. – Yuki! Deixa-me explicar!

Ignorando o desespero do amante, Yuki sentou-se no sofá, acendendo um cigarro. Por Deus, porquê que ele tinha de ser tão barulhento? E que instintos maternais eram esses agora? Um bebé? Francamente, como Shuichi pretendia ter um bebé? Não tinha aprendido como nasciam os bebés? E como se faziam? Aturava-lhe cada uma... Ainda na semana passada tivera de o arrastar de uma loja de animais desfazendo-se em desculpas com a dona da loja pela confusão que o cor-de-rosa causara...

Yuki apagou o cigarro. Então era _isso_!

* * *

- Outra vez! – reclamou Fujisaki Suguru. – Shindou-san! Assim não podemos trabalhar!

- Fujisaki-kun... – tentou acalmar Sakano, prevendo uma nova dificuldade. Bad Luck acabaria por lhe dar um enfarte! E Shuichi-kun parecia estar outra vez deprimido... Exactamente agora que eles tinham de se concentrar no novo lançamento!

- Shuichi – começou Hiro. – Zangaste-te com Yuki-san outra vez?

Shuichi negou com a cabeça e fungou.

- Quero ter um bebé!

Toda a equipa técnica, Mr. K e qualquer outro nas redondezas caíram com estrondo no chão. Sakano ainda soltou um "Ohh!!! Eu sabia!" antes de cair redondo e sem cor. Só Shuichi, Hiro e Fujisaki se mantiveram de pé.

- Shindou-san – começou Fujisaki. – Para nascer um bebé, é preciso um homem e uma mulher, porque o homem tem a semente e a mulher tem... ãh... o terreno onde vai ser plantada a semente. Se há duas sementes e nenhum terreno, não há onde nascer um bebé.

- Eu sei como nascem os bebés! – fungou Shuichi.

- Ah, bom...

Hiro, ainda com uma enorme gota, esperava uma explicação do amigo que não veio. Conhecendo Shuichi como conhecia, acabaria por perceber tudo em breve.

- Talvez seja melhor fazermos uma pausa – sugeriu Shuichi. – Estou demasiado deprimido para...

Ouve-se K, ainda no chão, a engatilhar uma G3.

-... ficar por aí a pensar no assunto – apressou-se a corrigir Shuichi. – Vamos lá, pessoal! Dar tudo por tudo! _Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi..._

- Shuichi – interrompeu Hiro com a sua paciência do tamanho do Mundo. – Essa música não é do novo CD...

* * *

- Yukiiiii!!!! Cheguei!

Ao contrário do usual, não foi um tornado que entrou pelo apartamento, mas sim um Shuichi triste e cabisbaixo. Como tinha sido de esperar, o ensaio correra horrivelmente mal e Fujisaki acabara por aproveitar que K tinha ido à casa de banho para sair dali a reclamar que não podia trabalhar naquelas condições.

- Yuk... O MEU BEBÉ!

O rapaz praticamente (praticamente? Fê-lo mesmo!) saltou para cima de um cachorrinho, inocentemente deitado a brincar com uma bola de borracha e sem suspeitar de que ia ser esmagado vivo no próximo meio segundo.

- Yuki! Tu... – começou Shuichi novamente a fungar, desta vez de alegria.

- Um cachorrinho NÃO é um bebé – interrompeu Yuki, que assistira à cena sentado no sofá a fumar um cigarro e a ver qualquer coisa na televisão. – Então pára de andar por aí a dizer que queres um bebé.

- Mas Yuki, ele ainda é um bebé e...

A almofada de sofá acertou em cheio no meio da cara do rapaz.

* * *

**N/A: **A minha primeira fic de Anime foi de Gravitation. Bem, é a minha estreia nesta area, quero saber como ficou, hein? Reviews sao o meu salario...

Bjs


End file.
